


[Podfic] Foes With Benefits

by dapatty



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Established Relationship, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Schmoop, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2372753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapatty/pseuds/dapatty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Author's) Stiles wants to fist bump Danny but he's pretty sure he'd just end up punching himself in the eye so he refrains. "It's not really a relationship anyway. It's more a foes with benefits type deal."</p><p>"Except that you're completely in love with him," Lydia says to her manicure.</p><p>"Except that I'm... wait, what?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Foes With Benefits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Foes With Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/686084) by [kellifer_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellifer_fic/pseuds/kellifer_fic). 



  
**Time:** 0:28:08 | **Direct Download Links: (Right Click, Save As)** [mp3(26MB)](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2014/Foes%20With%20Benefits.mp3) | [mb4(16MB)](http://dapatty.parakaproductions.com/2014/Foes%20With%20Benefits.m4b)  


**Author's Note:**

> It's no secret that I adore kellifer's writing and stories. I mean I even drew a silly frog for the cover and I don't really actually draw. My love is THAT HUGE. Seriously, I DREW A FROG IN COLORED PENCIL WHAT EVEN AND THEN DID ADDITIONAL BRUSH WORK IN PHOTOSHOP.


End file.
